Fall In Love With A Bad Boy
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: Namja yang di taksir Sungmin adalah namja popular di sekolah, bernama Cho Kyuhyun tapi ternyata namja itu menyimpan sebuah RAHASIA! (KYUMIN GS)REMAKE


**Title : Fall In Love With A Bad Boy (REMAKE)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin.**

**Main Pair : Kangin,Ryeowook And Other..**

**Genre: Romance And Hurt/Comfront.. (?)**

**Warning: GENDER SWITCH,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat. . .**

**Summary : Namja yang di taksir Sungmin adalah namja popular di sekolah, tapi ternyata namja itu menyimpan sebuah RAHASIA! (KYUMIN GS)REMAKE**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Malam hari di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang yeoja manis sedang asik membaca komiknya, sangat jelas sekali bahwa dia menikmati kegiatannya saat ini.

"Huwaaa…. Aku juga mau kisah cinta seperti ini indah banget! Asiknya..!" Ucapnya senang sambil membayangkan kelak bagaimana kisah cintanya.

Tetapi seseorang berhasil membuat semua bayangan tersebut hilang dalam sekejap bahkan membuatnya kesal, siapa lagi jika bukan sang kakak laki-laki Sungmin yang bernama Kangin.

"Huh!" Kaget Sungmin.

"Mana ada namja seperti itu di dunia nyata. Kalau ada, itu menakutkan." Ujar Kangin sambil meminum minumman kaleng yang berada di genggamannya saat ini.

"Eh, ADA KOK!"

"NGGAK ADA PABBO!"

"ADA! Soalnya cinta pertama ku dulu juga…" Belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kangin malah memutusnya.

"Cinta pertama Haha.. Itu waktu kamu masih main rumah-rumahan kan?" Tanyanya santai, dan seketika membuat Sungmin malu akan ucapan kakaknya.

'MWO! MAIN RUMAH-RUMAHAN?!' Kagetnya dalam hati.

::_::

DI SEKOLAH~

"Hoo! Sungmin, coba lihat ini!" Teriak seseorang, membuat yang di panggilpun menoleh.

"Eh!"

"Tadaa! MAJALAH MODEL BULAN INI. Huwwaaa… EDISI KHUSUS CHO KYUHYUN!" Girang seorang yeoja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook, yang memang adalah teman dekat Sungmin saat ini.

"Wah! Edisi khusus! Hebat! Ekh, tapi dia baru mulai kan?"

"Nde! Tapi sekarang dia sudah populer!" Jawab Ryeowook semangat, dengan majalah yang dia lihatkan ke Sungmin.

"Sebagai penggemar lamanya, rasanya agak aneh. Tapi biarlah dia makin keren, sih! Haha." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

"Hhhhmmm…. Sekarang ke kelas 1-6 yuk?" Ajak Ryeowook.

"Eh! Lagi.. kan tadi sudah." Balas Sungmin.

"Habis yang asli lebih oke, sih."

"Suka banget sama dia, ya."

"Ne.." Ujar Ryeowook malu-malu. Dan saat itulah Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelas 1-6 dimana Kyuhyun berada, tetapi ternyata mereka melihat Kyuhyun di taman. Bahkan di tempat itu sudah penuh dengan yeoja-yeoja yang ternyata fans Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ada di taman!" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Eoh, iya itu dia lagi main bareng teman-temannya."

"Kyyaaa! Ada Kyuhyun oppa lagi main basket." Teriak Ryeowook nyaring, sama seperti yeoja-yeoja di sana.

'Cho Kyuhyun ya.. sudah 3 bulan masuk SMA, aku juga ingin menyukai seseorang. Tapi aku nggak bisa seperti mereka. Tapi saat SMP pacar pertama, keren dan baik tapi genit. Pacar kedua, posesif. Walau berusaha aku tak bisa meyangkal kata-kata kakakku'

"Fiuh.. aku jadi sedih." Ucapnya pelan.

'Apa itu karena sampai sekarang aku nggak bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku? Waktu SD dulu, tapi bagaimana akhir cinta pertama ku itu? Gimana kalau itupun hanya kesalahpahaman ku?'

"Ukh.. payah, aku nggak begitu ingat. Bahkan nggak ingat wajahnya sama sekali." Gerutu Sungmin sambil berfikir keras.

"HEI!" Teriak seorang yeoja dengan nada suara yang terdengar marah dan kesal, membuat semua fans Kyuhyun menoleh termasuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi duduk memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian memotret Kyuhyun kan?" Tanyanya angkuh, dengan beberapa yeoja lain berada di belakangnya. Yang sepertinya teman-teman satu gengnya.

"Eh?"

"Iya.."

"Maaf…" Berbagai jawaban terdengar dari fans-fans Kyuhyun.

"Cepat Hapus! Bagi seorang model, foto yang di ambil diam-diam begitu sangat menggangu." Ujarnya.

"MAAF…" Balas mereka semua serempak.

"Kalau sudah di hapus, tunjukkan buktinya. Dasar anak-anak kelas 1 ini!"

"Sstt.. Wookie siapa itu? Cantik.." Tanya Sungmin sambil berbisik-bisik dengan Ryeowook.

"Seohyun, belum lama ini dia jadi model majalah remaja. Kelas 3" Jawab Ryeowook yang tidak kalah pelan.

Baru saja foto-foto Kyuhyun yang berada di ponsel kelas 1 tersebut akan di hapus, tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuat semua menoleh bahkan kaget.

"Kenapa di hapus? Itu aku, kan? Coba lihat."Ucap Kyuhyun kepada salah satu anak kelas 1, yang memang baru saja akan menghapus foto Kyuhyun dari ponselnya.

"Eh…? Ah, I-iya.." Jawabnya gugup, dan memberikan ponselnya ke Kyuhyun.

"Ini lumayan. Jangan di hapus ya, sayang."

"Ah! Kamu bicara apa sih Kyuhyun! Nanti yeoja-yeoja ini salah paham…" Belum selesai Seohyun berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya dengan perkataan yang benar-benar menusuk hati Seohyun yeoja tercantik di sekolah tersebut.

"Noona, tolong jangan begitu cuma karena tampil di majalah. Sikap mu ini bikin aku kesal.."

"HAKH! KESAL?" Kaget Seohyun, dan seketika itu juga harga diri seorang Seohyun runtuh.

"Haha.. dia kelihatan shock." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terlihat manis, lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti tidak melakukan dosa apapun. Bahkan semua anak kelas 1 terkagum-kagum dengan sikapnya tersebut.

"KYAAAA! KYUHYUN OPPAAA!" Teriak mereka heboh.

::_::

"MWO! LEBIH DARI 20 ORANG?!" Kaget Sungmin.

"Nde, dan semuanya di tolak. Padahal mereka cantik-cantik, dia juga nggak punya yeojachingu."

"Standarnya tinggi ya.." Kagum Sungmin.

"Ekh! sebentar lagi Kyuhyun oppa ulang tahun, rekornya pasti bertambah. Deg-degan nih!.."

"Jangan-jangan Wookie juga mau nembak di hari ulang tahunnya ya?" Tebak Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang terlihat seperti menyelidik.

"Ani, aku cuma mau kasih kado! Syukur-syukur kalau dia ingat nama ku." Jawab Ryeowook senang.

"Oh! gitu.. iya juga ya.." Balas Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah toko, tempat di mana Ryeowook akan membelikan sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kalau ini bagaimana wristband, dia suka basket pasti di pakai! Kalau ini bisa di pakai sehari-sehari." Ujar Ryeowook sambil memegang sebuah wristband, yang akan di berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, bagus. Nggak membebani dia juga." Setuju Sungmin.

"Tapi, warna dan coraknya kalau di satukan dengan yang lain ini memang yang paling bagus. Tapi.. kalau cuma ada ini, aku jadi nggak pede. Apa dia suka?" Ucap Ryeowook bingung, sambil melihat hadiah yang akan dia berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku juga kasih dia yang biasa saja, gimana?"

"Eh, maksudnya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Misalnya wristband ini dan punya mu, kalau ngasihnya bebarengan punya Wookie jadi terlihat lebih bagus!" Jelas Sungmin.

"Hahaha.. Benar! Kenapa kayak begini di jual. Tapi maaf ya."

"Eh, Waeyo?"

"Aku jadi terus-terusan merepotkan Minnie, malah sampai beli kado juga."

"Ah, gwenchana.. semoga dengan ini ada kemajuan ne!" Ujar Sungmin dan tersenyum manis kepada Ryeowook.

"Ne.." Balas Ryeowook semangat.

Esoknya Di Sekolah~

"Kyuhyun oppa.." Panggil Sungmin ke Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang mengobrol bersama temannya.

"Eh?" Balas Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke Sungmin, yang ternyata di belakangnya ada Ryeowook.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kajja oppa kita bicara di taman saja."

"Nde." Ucap Kyuhyun.

::_::

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, sambil memandang ke dua bungkus kado yang terlihat rapi di tangannya.

"A-anu.. sedikit lebih cepat sih! Tapi saenggil chukka hamnida Kyuhyun oppa.." Jawab Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Aaahh.. begitu, gomawo.." Balas Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan seperti terlihat bersinar.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa balas apa-apa, aku juga bilang begitu pada yang lain. Aku senang atas perhatian kalian tapi itu saja.."

"Ah maaf.." Ujar Ryeowook dengan eksperesi wajah yang berubah sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu, itu isinya wristband! Kami juga paham kok jadi kami pilih kado yang nggak membebankan Kyuhyun oppa. Kalau Kyuhyun oppa suka, pakailah itu saja sudah cukup." Jelas Sungmin.

"Iya kan Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi, hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne.." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Gitu ya, kalau begitu akan aku pakai." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nde jangan sungkan!" Ucap Ryeowook cepat.

"Sebenarnya aku paling suka di beri wristband, sering pakai sih!" Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersipu malu, dengan pipi yang merona.

"Gomawo Wookie." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. dia tau." Bisik Sungmin kepada Ryeowook.

"A-anu.. Kyuhyun oppa, AKU SUKA KYUHYUN OPPA!" Teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku akan ucapannya.

"Jadilah namjachingu ku.."

'EEEHHH…? MWO APA YANG WOOKIE LAKUKAN!' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Mianhae.. aku belum mau punya yeojachingu, dadakan juga sih! Mianhae.." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ahhh… a-aku juga minta maaf aku terbawa perasaan dan membuat Kyuhyun oppa terganggu, lupakan saja.." Ujar Ryeowook sedih, dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kamu bicara apa?"

"Eh?" Ucap Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan, karena bingung apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mian, apa aku tampak begitu terganggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maksud Kyuhyun oppa?" Balas Ryeowook.

"Aku nggak bisa balas perasaan mu, tapi aku enggak anggap itu gangguan. Habis butuh keberanian besar untuk menyatakan perasaankan. Aku senang sekali kok!.." Jelas Kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang masih saja betah menghias wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat amat ramah.

::_::

"Huffhhh… dibilang begitu jadi malah sulit melupakannya." Gumam Ryeowook, sambil duduk menyender ke dinding.

"Iya.." Setuju Sungmin sambil menoleh ke Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku nggak perlu memaksakan diri melupakannya kan? Soalnya dia sudah ingat namaku! Meski nggak dibalas, aku boleh terus menyukainya kan?" Ujar Ryeowook pelan.

"Iya.."

"Meskipun di tolak, aku nggak menyesal menyukainya.."

::_::

Esoknya Lagi Di Sekolah~

"Wah! Wookie pemberian mu kemarin di pakai Kyuhyun oppa!" Kaget Sungmin dan menunjuk Kyuhyun yang memang berada di depan mereka saat itu.

"Kyyaa! Dia memakainya.." Girang Ryeowook.

"Ah! Pagi Wookie.." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Pa-pagi Kyuhyun oppa.." Balas Ryeowook tidak kalah ramahnya.

Di Kelas~

Jam istirahat telah tiba, dan seperti biasa Sungmin dan Ryeowook memakan bekal mereka bersama-sama di kelas.

"Haaahh… aku juga ingin jatuh cinta." Ujar Sungmin sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Menyenangkan lho!.. Oh ya, kenapa Minnie nggak suka sama Kyuhyun oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh?"

"Sudah lama aku penasaran, apa itu karena Minnie tidak enak pada ku?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, membuat Sungmin menjadi bingung menghadapinya.

"Eh? A-ani Cuma itu.."

"Aku nggak keberatan lho, memang saingannya banyak! Lagian aku sudah di tolak.." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Ne.."

::_::

Pukul 19.12 Di Kediaman Sungmin~

"ANIYO! AKU NGGAK MAU!" Bantah Sungmin, dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kangin sang kakak, yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku nggak mau bantu kakak lagi." Jawab Sungmin keras.

"Pabbo! Kali ini bukan seperti itu, kamu cuma perlu bilang kalau hari minggu makan dengan ku!"

"Aku nggak mau!" Tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah membuat Kangin kesal dengannya.

"Aku korban! Kenalanku lihat aku sama yeoja lain, terus dia mengadu ke yeojachingu ku. Kalau kamu bilang dia satu-satunya yeojachingu ku, semua akan senang!" Jelas Kangin.

"Korban yang berisik!" Gumam Sungmin sambil menahan marah.

"Mau ya?" Mohon Kangin.

"MAKANYA JANGAN SELINGKUH PABBO!" Teriak Sungmin, lalu secepat kilat lari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

BLAM!

"YA! TUNGGU." Cegah Kangin, sambil mengikuti Sungmin.

"Selingkuh lagi.. Dasar, kakak nyebelin." Gumam Sungmin, sambil terduduk lesu di balik pintu.

"YA! MINNIE KELUARLAH!" Teriak Kangin dari luar, dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sungmin.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"Ekh! Masih ngotot." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ada apa sih! Kamu berubah, waktu kecil kamu adik yang penurut." Ucap Kangin, dan saat itu membuat Sungmin menjadi mengingat masa lalunya yang bodoh.

"Jangan bilang gitu." Gumam Sungmin.

#FLASHBACK ON!

Sungmin Umur 7 Tahun.

"Waaaa… Baru kali ini kakak bawa yeoja ke rumah!" Ucap Sungmin polos, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh, jinja? Benar aku yang pertama?" Tanya sang yeojachingu ke Kangin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kangin.

"Senangnya."

"Aku juga." Balas Kangin.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti apapun hanya bisa melihat, dan menurut apa kata sang kakak. Ketika rencana berhasil, Kangin selalu memberikan hadiah coklat sebuah cemilan favorite Sungmin.

"Itu kata-kata ajaib, yang bisa bikin yeoja-yeoja bahagia kan? Nih hadiah buat Minnie."

"Gomawo, yeoja yang hari ini kakak bawa juga kelihatan senang." Balas Sungmin sambil menerima coklat dari Kangin.

"Ah! Iya Minnie juga punya hadiah untuk kakak, Minnie membuatnya agar kakak selalu bahagia. Taadaa… Misanga!" (Di Jepang Misanga adalah gelang persahabatan.)

'Apaan ini?' Tanya Kangin dalam hati.

"Mian Minnie kakak alergi pakai aksesoris."

"Eh?! Jadi, kakak nggak bisa pakai?"

"Nde, bisa gatal-gatal…" Bohong Kangin, dengan sebuah gelang yang dia pegang.

#FLASHBACK OFF

::_::

Di Sekolah~

"Kakak bilang begitu.. tapi besoknya dia pakai kalung yang sama dengan yeojachingunya." Gumam Sungmin lemas, sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang suram. -_-

"Apa mungkin ini akibat dendam yeoja-yeoja yang di tipu ya, sampai saat ini aku belum pernah mendapatkan namjachingu yang benar-benar mencintai ku. Ampuni aku tuhan…" Rengek Sungmin, tetapi seseorang yang dia kenal ternyata terlihat di hadapannya. Orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aigo, Kyuhyun-ah apa itu!" Teriak seseorang yang saat itu sedang mengobrol bersama Kyuhyun di koridor sekolah.

"Wae? biasa saja kok." Balas Kyuhyun santai, sedangkan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Hahaha… memakai itu kayak hukuman kalah game saja." Ejek teman yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jam olahraga nanti kita kan main basket. Fansmu bakal berkurang kalau mereka lihat ini lho! Kekanak-kanakan." Ujar temannya yang lain.

"Lumayan kan." Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil memandang sebuah wristband di lengannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak peduli akan gambar, atau bentuk wristband tersebut.

Sungmin yang merasa penasaran, semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Ketika tau kalau wristband yang di pakai Kyuhyun adalah pemberiannya waktu itu.

'KENAPA KYUHYUN OPPA MEMAKAINYA!' Batin Sungmin kaget.

"Lepas dong! Bikin ketawa." Ujar teman Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nggak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-shi.." Panggil Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eh?"

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sungmin.

::_::

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Hei! Mau bicara apa, jam berikutnya olahraga.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sungmin untuknya.

"Lepas wristband itu!" Ujar Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Atau kembalikan!" Lanjut Sungmin dengan tangan yang sudah menadah.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang memang bingung, hanya meresphone dengan Eh? Eh? Dan Eh? -_-

"Jebal.." Mohon Sungmin.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar… Tenang dulu, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, berusaha menghentikan ucapan Sungmin.

"Ah! Mi-mianhae.. itu wristband dariku, itu sebenarnya hanya bonus. Kyuhyun oppa cukup pakai yang dari Wookie saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Mian, Kyuhyun oppa di tertawakan gara-gara aku." Sesal Sungmin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Oh.. itu sih nggak apa."

"Ani! Buang saja, atau ku belikan yang lain."

"Nggak perlu sampai begitu, lagipula cuma ini yang kubawa. Aku nggak bisa kalau nggak pakai wristband. Apalagi jam berikutnya basket." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan kepada Sungmin.

"Ah… kalau gitu aku akan belikan yang baru."Balas Sungmin sambil berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Ekh, Tunggu tenanglah! Dengarkan aku dulu." Suruh Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menurutinya.

"Aku benar-benar enggak masalah kok, aku nggak peduli soal desain."

'Bohong dia pasti cuma ingin jaga perasaan ku.' Batin Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya, aku pakai untuk menjaga ini." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu memperlihatkan sebuah misanga, yang ternyata tersembunyi di balik wristband pemberian Sungmin.

"Misanga?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Nde, aku nggak mau pas olahraga nanti misanga ini tersangkut dan putus. Aku ingin memakainya sampai dia putus dengan sendirinya." Jawab Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang terus memandang gelang tersebut.

"Oh gitu… ternyata namja juga percaya seperti hal itu ya, di luar dugaan."

"Kamu mau bilang aku banci ya? Ya kan?"

"Ah ani, bukan begitu…" Sanggah Sungmin.

"Yah ini pengecualian, ini hadiah penuh cinta sih!"

"CINTA?!" Kaget Sungmin

'Apa itu artinya, dia sudah punja yeojachingu?!' Tebak Sungmin dalam hati.

"Adik perempuan ku yang membuatnya, dia masih SD. Dia tau aku punya cita-cita yang ingin sekali ku wujudkan, jadi dia susah payah membuatnya. Dia bilang 'Dengan ini pasti terwujud'"

"Aku jadi ingin percaya." Lanjut Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum lembut.

'Eh? Kyu-Kyuhyun oppa..' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati, seperti kaget dengan eksperesi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sempurna di matanya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Ah… gawat olahraga, sudah ya aku buru-buru." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya mian!" Balas Sungmin merasa bersalah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi repot.

"Eh, aku sudah tanya namamu belum? Kamu temannya Wookie kan.." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.." Jawab Sungmin.

"Oh ne.."

::_::

Di Halaman Belakang Sekolah~

"Jadi begitulah, mian Wookie.." Ucap Sungmin kepada Ryeowook, yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Sungmin.

"Ne, baiklah. Saingan banyak lho, bersiaplah!"

"N-nde.."

"Rintangannya sulit! Tapi, ayo berusaha…"Semangat Ryeowook dengan tangan yang memegang sapu, ternyata mereka sedang dapat tugas piket di halaman untuk membersihkan daun. Tapi kenapa mereka sempat bercanda seperti itu. -_-

Di Koridor~

Sungmin berjalan dengan kantung plastic yang di dalamnya terdapat dedaunan kering, tetapi tidak sengaja dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai sendirian di balik semak-semak dengan headset terpasang di kuping namja itu.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama, tetapi Sungmin tersadar akan lamunannya ketika si objek menoleh dan tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Sungmin tersipu malu, tapi yeoja ini tetap membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan ramah.

'Aku memang ceroboh sekali, tapi aku suka. Dan aku pasti akan lebih menyukainya.' Batin Sungmin.

::_::

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Aku ingin dia pakai wristband yang bagus, bukan kekanak-kanakan seperti kemarin." Ucap Sungmin senang sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolah.

'Kurasa dia akan sedikit marah, tepatnya menolak. Yah.. kuletakkan saja diam-diam di loker atau mejanya.'Ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

Di Kelas 1-6~

"Hhhhmm… kalau nggak salah di sini tempat duduknya, besok dia pasti lihat." Sungmin yang sudah tau di mana tempat duduk Kyuhyun, langsung menaruh pemberiannya itu di laci. Tetapi sebuah benda membuatnya penasaran, yah ternyata benda itu adalah MP3 milik Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat Sungmin lihat di pakai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh?..." Kaget Sungmin.

"Yes! Nggak ada orang kan.." Gumam Sungmin ketika sebelumnya memeriksa keadaan.

"Mian aku seenaknya, sebentar saja kok.." Ucap Sungmin pelan, sambil memasang headset tersebut ke telingannya.

"Kalau hobi kami beda, rasanya aku bisa menyukai apa yang Kyuhyun oppa suka."

Klik!

MP3 itu di hidupkan, dan terdengarlah sebuah suara dari benda tersebut. Tapi…

"Suka… aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku."

'Eh? Ini hanya suara bukan music. Yeoja…?' Pikir Sungmin.

"Aku suka padamu! Suka sekali…"

"Aku ingin jadi yeojachingu mu."

"Aku cinta pada mu!"

"Sangat suka.."

'Oh.. dialog apa ini? APA INI..?' Tanya Sungmin kesal dalam hati.

"A.. A… Aku suka Kyuhyun oppa! Jadilah namjachingu ku…"

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang satu ini, dan mulai berfikir.

'Ini suara Wookie, ada tanggal dan inisialnya. Banyak juga suara yang lain… semuanya suara yeoja-yeoja yang bilang suka kepada Kyuhyun oppa…' Ucap Sungmin lagi.

'Berarti.. Kyuhyun oppa yang merekamnya, dia juga mendengarkan seperti ini?'

'Eh…? Itu artinya, dia namja mesum dong!' Lanjut Sungmin.

'HUWAAAAA INI MUSTAHILLL!' Teriak Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Hobi seperti ini nggak bisa ku terima…" Isak Sungmin.

"Sungmin-shi…" Panggil seseorang, dan Sungmin tau siapa orang itu.

"Hah?" Kaget Sungmin, dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

'Aku benar-benar di hukum ya…?'

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

Hey! Hey!.. :D

Tae Rin kembali dengan cerita remake dari komik yang berjudul "Fall In Love With A Bad Boy" penciptanya Anashin, sudah ada yang pernah baca komik ini gk…? =D Hehehe…

Semoga kalian senang dengan cerita ini, saya sebagai author bukan ingin plagiat. Hanya ingin mengeshare dan menghibur chingudeul. ^^

Don't Forget To Review… :)

Sekian dan terima kasih..

Annyeong… :D


End file.
